


Not Going Anywhere

by brokenhighways



Series: Peas In A Pod [3]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: When Zero is accused of scamming his fans via a questionable endorsement, he has no choice but to fire Jude as his agent - putting a question mark over their personal relationship.
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Series: Peas In A Pod [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998232
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Zude





	Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Free Space' box on my trope_bingo card. 
> 
> Third part of the 'Peas in the Pod' series, but it can be read on its own.

Zero's dragged into a meeting with his representatives after a huge story breaks one Tuesday afternoon and Twitter flies into a frenzy. The hashtag is unoriginal - #herotozero - but bad enough that he can't sweep it under the table.

Apparently, he's scammed a bunch of people via a company that's less than kosher. Who would have thought a line of moisturizers and facial care products was secretly operating as a sketchy MLM scheme? 

Despite the fact he knows nothing about it, the Devils' board lay into him for two hours while Jude sits next to him chewing his bottom lip and remaining silent. Zero's not mad, not until he confronts Jude afterward and hears: 'I can't afford to lose my good standing with the team. We'll figure this out, but I thought it would be better if I kept quiet.'

"Better for you," Zero shoots back. "I thought you had my back?"

Jude rubs his shoulder gently, but all Zero feels is discomfort. "I do. We'll get to the bottom of this. I promise."

+

The promise doesn't placate Zero, and the usual feelings of inadequacy begin to creep up. He’s becoming complacent and not looking at the bigger picture. This relationship - or whatever they’re doing - is a distraction. 

“Look, this is just a setback…”

“It’s not a setback, Jude. This could have cost me everything and why? We got so wrapped up in whatever this is that we dropped the ball.”

“Whatever  _ this _ is?”

Zero pinches the bridge of his nose, knowing this is the part where Jude acts like they're in a fairytale relationship that's going to end with confetti falling out of the sky. 

"I chose you over Jelena, but not at the cost of my career, Jude."

Jude's body stiffens, his shoulders a harsh line daring Zero to say what's been playing in his mind all day. "What are you saying?"

"Maybe we need to reassess our relationship." Zero clears his throat. "Our  _ working _ relationship."

He's not ready to get into what they are yet. He might have picked Jude, but there was no discussion. No conversation about their expectations, and this isn't the time.

This is about  _ business _ and nothing else.

Jude swallows audibly, his voice cracking when he says, "Are you firing me?"

"My fans think I tried to swindle them out of thousands of dollars, Jude. I have to do something."

"Fine." Jude is nodding slowly, sounding choked up when he adds, "I'll go. But in every sense. Don't call me when you're lonely at midnight, or you need someone to tell you how amazing you are. I'm no longer your designated ass kisser."

"Designated ass kisser?" Zero chuckles. "Really?"

"You know what I mean."

Jude flushes like he's embarrassed and Zero's chest aches. He doesn't care about the failed endorsement, or how much trouble he's in, he just can't see this working out.

Sometimes it's easier to jump before he's pushed.

+

Days go by and Zero's able to claw back some good publicity. Eventually, the furor dies down and he's left to battle one thing.

The fact that he misses Jude. The way he rolls his eyes when Zero says something arrogant, or his calm presence before and after every game. The way he  _ listens _ to the things Zero says. The way he always pick up on what he can't say out loud.

So, he invites Jude over to his condo for that relationship talk they never got around to having.

Jude shows up, but he's glancing at his watch before he steps foot Inside."

What do you want, Zero? I have an early start tomorrow."

"First of all, I got talking with the Vice President of the team, and we think it would be a good idea to have some liaison between the players and the higher-ups."

Jude is unfazed, asking, "Isn't that what Pete is for?"

"Pete is Oscar's guy through and through. The team needs someone who understands us on a personal level. Someone who can leverage their way to the top from the inside."

"Are you talking about me?" Jude blinks. "You want me to be the liaison?"

"Well, you'll have to interview for it, but... It's yours if you want it."

"What about us?"

"I don't know... we came into this with a plan, Jude and it feels like we're losing sight of it."

Jude's head bows briefly before he looks back up, eyes hooded when he says, "All I care about is you, Zero. If you don't know that by now, I can't help you."

Zero swallows down the fear churning in his gut, mustering up the courage to share his feelings. "I care about you too."

"What if we table the plan," Jude says after several seconds of silence and unbreakable eye contact. "You know, come up with a more organic way for you to make it to the top."

"Define 'organic', because it sounds like you want me to play nice with Derek and Terrence."'

"Look, win a championship and you're halfway there. Lose one and you're just one more person who didn't fulfill their potential. The road to the top doesn't have to be a lonely one, Zero."

"It won't be." Zero pauses, trying to choose his next words carefully. "...because I have you."

"Yeah," Jude draws the words out, his lips curling into a smile before he speaks again. "You have me. I'm not going anywhere."

  
  



End file.
